


Whisper of a Memory

by impudent_strumpet



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Family Dynamics, High School, Introspection, Many of them, Memories, One Shot, Other, Partnership, References to Shakespeare, Reminiscing, School Life, Secrets, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet





	

Info-chan made her way to school, her feet softly tapping against the pavement as the only sound to permeate the silence this early in the morning. She spent her whole day at school in the Info Club, the room belonging entirely to her and free from the bounds of school rules, immersed in the enshrouding darkness around her and away from the intrusive eyes and gossiping voices of other students. Yet this was the only time of true and complete solitude for her, as she walked to school in pure quietus, the early morning light guiding her path, with no one else around. This was the one time that she was fully open and exposed to the outside, yet no one could harm her. It was as if the world at that moment was all hers.  
  
She always made sure to head to school before anybody else, so as not to be discovered.  
  
Well, almost anybody else.  
  
Her client, Ayano Aishi, came to school earlier too, albeit later than she did. Aishi-san would arrive an hour before school started, so as to prepare whatever she would use that day towards eliminating her rival. Info-chan would always be ready to give her whatever she needed, provided she had enough panty shots, of course. In that single hour, the school was all theirs.  
  
That was, until the hour was up and everyone else arrived. Info-chan knew it from the chime of the hourly bell, the shuffling as the students walked in and changed into their indoor shoes, the chatter about schoolwork, who liked who, what girl was suspected of compensated dating, how Kokona's uniform was too tight around her chest, and how Musume wanted "ciggies." Info-chan held all of the schoolgirls in contempt, but the two most annoying were probably Musume Ronshaku in her valley-girl voice ("Like, ohhhhh my gawwwwwd, I soooo need a smoke right now...") and the ditzy and inquisitive Midori Gurin ("YandereDev! YandereDev!"). Though Info-chan had become well used to the background noise of the girls' prattle and gossip, the voices of those two empty-headed idiots still grated on her ears whenever she heard them.  
  
Aishi-san's voice was always absent from this mixture, as she was busied with her planning and plotting, but if any of the girls mentioned her senpai, Info-chan practically felt the heat of her jealous glare. Info-chan knew that glare well...one that hid a murderous rage and a thirst for blood. Based on whatever scheme, service, or drop that Aishi-san purchased, Info-chan was sure what she would be up to. A dark secret or a pack of cigarettes would work towards the expulsion of a rival. A clean uniform would allow Aishi-san to dispose of her uniform if it had been splattered with blood, or she could modify it for a rival to gain her trust, and then eliminate her. A box of matches would...well... _burn a rival to the ground._  For schemes, Info-chan was able and ready to provide any method of elimination that Aishi-san might desire.  
  
Info-chan knew that any female could be suspected by Aishi-san of desiring her senpai. And once she did, it was over for her. There was nothing she could say or do to save herself and make Aishi-san spare her.  
  
Info-chan did not imagine that she was exempt from this.  
  
This meant that she had to be careful. She could easily be discovered by a passing student or teacher if she stepped outside the Info Club at almost any point during the school day. The one window of time that allowed her to do this was lunchtime, after everyone had gathered to either the fountain area or the rooftop. And even then she had to be quick, because Aishi-san's senpai sat right there on the edge of the fountain, facing the open doorway, and if Info-chan was caught in so much as a passing glance at him...she was sure she'd be in trouble with Aishi-san. This she didn't want. The two weren't truly friends, but Info-chan was intent to stay on Aishi-san's good side.  
  
Info-chan knew what Aishi-san's senpai was like. He was pure, innocent, kind and gentle. This was probably why he was so popular. He was also kind of a pushover, as Osana-chan was constantly rude to him, but he just followed her demands without holding any rancor or resentment against her.  
  
When the bell rang around 1pm that day, Info-chan waited until all of the students shuffled out and their chatter faded away, then slipped out of the Info Club, the sudden bright lights of the hallway stinging her eyes for a moment. A mild and slightly fragrant breeze blew a lock of her crimson hair as she walked by the doorway that led to the fountain area. There, as always, she saw the cherry blossom petals floating in the wind, cliques of girls and boys talking, and Aishi-san's senpai seated on the edge of the fountain, staring into the fair blue sky, a spectacle to the vast blue ballroom where cherry blossom petals slow-danced.  
  
It was only today, at this passing sight of him, that Aishi-san's senpai...vaguely reminded Info-chan of a woman she once knew.  
  
She had been very little at the time, so it was but a whisper of a memory, but one that Info-chan strained hard to grasp now. The woman had been the wife of someone her father had known...she thought that was it. And she might have been close to Info-chan's mother...in some way.  
  
That was all she could really remember. If the woman had been like Aishi-san's senpai...Info-chan knew that yandere fell for whoever they did, but that their love was usually someone who was unlike them. Soft, sweet, gentle types.  
  
...This made Info-chan briefly wonder what the woman's husband was like.  
  
Ah, well. The state of her marriage didn't concern Info-chan. It wasn't important for her.  
  
But Info-chan did wonder about her parents. When she was a child, her father had barely acknowledged her existence, but now he...did. He had since she was about twelve years old, when her disreputable ways of extracting information and nearly dangerous scheming had just started to become more than what could be called the occasional mean-spirited prank. He had taken a definite intrigue to this, and sometimes would even give her a smile of pride or word of encouragement on some deed that one of them had proposed, earning a gaze of suspicious concern from Info-chan's mother.  
  
Info-chan's business had only flourished since it had started, and now, at the peak of it, her father seemed more impressed than ever. He was a kindred spirit...Info-chan could sense that much.  
  
But...somehow...there seemed to be more to it than that.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
The piercing female scream sounded from the fountain area. Info-chan knew what this meant. For now, with a knowing smirk, she headed back to her headquarters in case Aishi-san needed anything.


End file.
